In the production of oil and gas from a wellbore, it is sometimes necessary to send power and/or control signals to electrical devices located within the wellbore. Without the power and/or control signals, these downhole electrical devices fail to operate. Such devices can include flow meters, pressure sensors, temperature sensors, and charges for fracturing operations. Subterranean wellbores may be drilled and constructed several miles below the ground or seabed. The electrical devices located in the wellbore are often in harsh environments. Traditional methods of delivering power to electrical devices within a wellbore are by using traditional electrical cable that is run between the casing and tubing string. Such cables sometimes are difficult and expensive to install and maintain in an operationally secure manner. For example, such cables may become eroded or damaged during use. Such damage may require costly workovers and delays in oil and gas production.